


You Didn't Have To Ask

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [220]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Nervous Harry, Speeches, kind Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry doesn't want to make a speech.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [220]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	You Didn't Have To Ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M0stlyVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0stlyVoid/gifts).



> Thank you m0stlyvoid for the idea when my brain wasn't giving me any clues. ❤❤
> 
> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge fic, based on prompt no. 68. _You didn't have to ask._

Harry was tense. His reputation for Gryffindor spirit meant little when he had to make a speech. His palms were sweaty and there were tiny stars at the edge of his vision. Should he apparate home? Pretend he’d had a sudden bout of Mugglemumps? 

He was just about to walk onto the stage when a hand knotted in his jumper, pulling him back. 

It was Draco. 

“You came,” Harry murmured, relief coursing through his body. With Draco’s support he was brave enough to do anything. 

Draco smiled and kissed him. “You didn’t have to ask,” he replied. “You’ll do brilliantly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
